


Slash A Day Personal Challenge

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, Fluff, Handprint, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Scar, Sex, Shirtlessness, Threesome, Wings, m/m/f, sketch - freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suggested that I get back into the game by picking a theme and drawing a sketch a day on said theme.</p><p>The only theme that stood a chance in hell was Dean/Castiel, so here that is. I've made each picture a separate chapter--not all have titles, some have a sentence or two of what was going through my head as I drew.</p><p>They are quick sketches, done in pen straight onto paper, no erasing either on paper or after scanning. This is it, warts and all.</p><p>Comments and critiques adored--I'm in this to stretch even further than just doing these has stretched me so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Searching Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Now complete.

That's how Cas kisses...like he's chasing inside Dean for what he used to be able to see clearly before he fell, something he knows is there, but can't touch anymore, now that he's just a man.

It soothes him just the same, and reassures him there was a point to this, a point to all of this, since the fish crawled out of the soup, if people can find this within each other.


	2. Good Morning Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never deliberately drawn a younger (not kid) Castiel. It's HARD. I try not to think of a young Misha (or, well, Dmitri), because that leads to 24, and....well, okay, maybe next time.
> 
> And all my attempts at Deans are too young,


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...this is terrifying. I guess...one a day...every day slash? Every day Dean/Castiel?
> 
> Mmm. Don't know.
> 
> Other thing that makes me nervous is that these are in pen, and unedited. Not even dust removal when I scan. Those are the lines. All the lines. So I won't love all of them. I don't love all of them.
> 
> But I will love having done them.

Cas steps up to Dean from behind, hands at his waist, and presses his lips to Dean's shoulder.


	4. It's Alright, Cas

It's a grumpy falling aching insomniac Cas, who likes this even less than the hospital before the showdown with Pestilence. But he's not doing this alone.


	5. Chapter 5

With his free hand, Dean traces lightly up Cas' left side. The angel isn't ticklish, but he likes it, deepening the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Before he can be carried out, as soon as he knows Sam is safe, Dean surges up and meets Castiel's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas pulled out of the kiss to look Dean straight in the eye. If nothing else, he had to convince Dean to believe this one thing.


	8. Uplift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie--if these were "worked" pictures, I'd go back and give him a bigger dick. Then again, that's where Crowley started, wasn't it?
> 
> Leave good enough alone, then.


	9. Marking

Dean doesn't know how to explain it, he doesn't know how to ask, but he does know that he's disappointed that all the scratches he leaves, all the bruises he sucks so carefully into Castiel's skin each night are gone the next morning, even when the angel isn't.

But Dean knows Castiel has marked him through and through, inside and out.


	10. No Imprint

Sometimes, though, Dean felt like the only thing getting him through the night was knowing that there was nothing he could do to hurt Castiel, no scar he could leave that he would be judged for in the light of morning.


	11. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly this isn't planned beforehand if the first kiss shows up *now*...but such is the nature of the beast.

There was a point when Dean realised he didn't want to end up in Heaven without having kissed Castiel, and he certainly didn't want to be bust of of Hell again for a first kiss. Hitting that well twice felt more like an established relationship sort of a thing by this point, you know?


	12. Why Are We Taking The Long Way, Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that as far as we know, Dean has only flown twice. And as annoying as little brothers can be, he's never flown without Sam's reassuring presence. Cue inter-flight panicked plea for company.

Maybe if Cas could make himself invisible to all the other passengers Dean could upgrade this flight to "tolerable".


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that trail of hot wet kisses that Dean presses to the line of Castiel's jaw? "Trail of Hot Wet Kisses" is kind of a clumsy picture title, isn't it? Yet, surveys show that 75% of notable Dean/Castiel hookups feature them, so they're clearly important, and therefore here visualised for eternity.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm not sure if D/C+she counts towards my month's totals or not, it's part of the packet, not the entire thing.
> 
> And I really need to work out how to make wings sexy, goddamnit.


	15. Best Laid Plans

Dean had very clear plans for today. Some of them even involved underpants. But if Cas didn't stop being so...persuasive, nothing was getting done. But him.


	16. Backed Into A Corner

When you're over six foot and an early bloomer to boot, you don't get much opportunity to be manhandled in bed or out. But now Dean's sticking around in a relationship with someone who can, and someone he can trust to...


	17. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas stops, holds, despite Dean tugging him upward, and presses his face into Dean’s growing erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up with two versions--the clothed one went up on deviantArt, and both went up on Tumblr and LJ.


	18. This Ain't One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had thought this would be weird for a million reasons, but in the end it was weird for only one: why hadn't they done this sooner?


	19. Gimme A Sec, Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had every intention of bringing Sam up to speed with ... developments. But now was really not the time.


	20. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean knows there's no way he can wrap his mind around the entirety of what's going through an angel's head at any moment, but sometimes Castiel slows down and slides his hand where the palmprint had been on Dean's shoulder, and Dean wishes he remembers more about when they'd first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early posting for V-Day


	21. Fall Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel hadn't yet mastered the Winchester stoicism in the face of hunting injury (or even everyday life), and Dean didn't think he'd ever learn to handle the guilt he felt about being the reason Cas could be be hurt in the first place.


	22. Are You Sure This Is Next To Godliness, Dean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cas, I promise you that if this doesn't help you find him, we can try the shower too. As many times as it takes."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean was pretty good at staying in the here and now when it came to sex, but he'd be lying if he said he never wondered if Jimmy Novak was this awesomely bendy too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia made me twitchy, man. I'm not currently counting this as my **real** #23. More 23 coming.


	24. Foxhole for 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was never specific about when he went Hemingway with Annie Hawkins, was he? Or who else was in the room?


	25. Love for the sake of loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To love for the sake of being loved is human,  
> But to love for the sake of loving is angelic."--Alphonse de Lamartine


	26. Safe Till Morning's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Cas, and Dean would probably have been within days of each other estimating when Dean stopped reaching under his pillow for his favourite knife or gun...even after he'd accepted sleep as something you do for its own sake, not something you fall into bed fully clothed (and maybe a little buzzed) for inbetween each instance of fights to the death.  
> They'd have been close, within days, estimating when Dean started reaching out for Castiel instead, but they never talked about it, because there was no need to.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can draw them sleeping for approximately FOREVER, so I figured I could at least try de-aging them a bit.


	28. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an exercise in consistent shading. Clearly it takes practice. In the meanwhile, OTP.


	29. Close Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the most fun parts of this shift to pen is getting to work deeper contrast. When I worked in pencil, scans were muddy and dusty--the difference in saturation between a fleck of dust or an erased line messed with the clarity of the picture.  
> Giving up the ability to erase mistakes for the ability to put down much denser blacks is an interesting tradeoff. I can only hope I can take some of what I'm learning and also apply it to later pencil work.


	30. Shared Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as Sam couldn't smell the couch he didn't think about it at all. Ever.


	31. Dean Winchester Is Saved & As Long As I'm The Little Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twofer to end the project. This has been fun.


	32. The Tie That Binds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I made it this far without bondage.


End file.
